Alice Liddell
Alice Liddell is the main character from the video games, American McGee's Alice and Alice: Madness Returns. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alice Liddell vs B.B Hood (Completed) * Alice Liddell vs. Chara (by TheDragonDemon) * Alice Liddell VS Razputin 'Raz' Aquato (Completed) * Alice Liddell vs. Sebastian Castellanos Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Chu-Chu (Xenogears) * Giganta (DC Comics) * Mad Hatter (DC COmics) * Madotsuki *Mr. Pickles * Red Riding Hood (Woolfe the Red Hood Daiaries) * Yuno Gasai History Death Battle Fanon Info Weapons *'Vorpal Blade:' Alice signature weapon that can be used a close-range melee weapon as well a throwing weapon that returns to her hand after a short time *'Vorpal Cleaver:' A larger version of the Vorpal Blade which also gives a bonus of -50% damage taken from enemies to Alice when it is equipped. *'Playing Cards:' Projectiles that Alice can throw at enemies that she can release one at a time in quick succession or several cards at ones with a "burst" attack. *'Croquet Mallet:' A Mallet that creates an electric aftershock when it makes contact with an enemy. It can also launch an electrified croquet ball which moves and bounces at a high velocity *'Jackbomb:' An explosive throwable weapon.that also spits fire. *'Ice Wand:' A want that freezes enemies in their tracks or creates an ice wall for protection. *'Jacks:' A toy-based weapon that caused damage to whoever touches them. *'Demon Dice: '''A set of dice's that summons one of 3 demons (Lesser Demon, Serpent Demon, and Demon Lord) against any foe though they will attack Alice if there is no one else in the vicinity. *'Jabberwock's Eye Staff: A staff that fires powerful laser beams and explosive fireballs as well as rocket-like orbs into the air that rains down on her opponents. *'''Blunderbuss: Fires a powerful blast that creates a large area of damage. *'Deadtime Watch:' A watch that stops time for a short period of time of around fifteen seconds *'Pepper Grinder:' A weapon that fires peppercorns in a similar fashion to a rapid-fire machine gun. *'Octo-grinder:' An octopus version of the Pepper Grinder, which has an increased ammo limit and provides double the ammo. *'Hobby Horse:' A large hammer-like weapon that holds a lot of power and can break through defenses. *'Knightmare:' A skeletal version of the Hobby Horse.that restores some of Alice health everytime it connects with an enemy. *'Teapot Cannon:' A weapon that fires balls of steaming hot tea. *'Catnip Cannon:' A Cheshire Cat version of the Teapot Cannon that deals 50% more damage to enemies than the original Teapot Cannon. *'Clockwork Bomb:' An explosive with a timer. *'Umbrella: '''An umbrella that Alice uses as a shield. It is powerful enough to deflect attacks back at the opponent if used correctly. 'Dresses' *'Classic:' Regains health while shrunk *'Steamdress:' Breakables drop more teeth and roses *'Siren:' Enemies Drop twice as many roses *'Silk Maiden:' Enemies drop twice as many teeth *'Royal Suit:' Limits roses to four *'Misstitched:' Doubles Shrink Sense visibility duration *'Caterpillar:' Shrink Sense is always active. *'Checkmate:' Doubles damage for all weapons *'Cheshire:' Disables all Health Rose Drops from enemies. *'Fleshmaiden:' Activate Hysteria at any time. *'Hattress:' Loses teeth instead of roses when hit *'Late but Lucky:' Constantly regenerates health. *'To the Moon, Around the World, 20,000 Leagues Under, and To the Centre:' Does not have an ability. 'Powers & Abilities' * '''Shrinking Alice: '''After bathing in a pool of Drink Me potion to grow small, Alice gains the ability to change size at will and being small gives her Shrink Sense; an advanced sense of sight that allows her to see things she couldn't at her normal height! She can see invisible platforms or hidden items while her Shrink sense is active. She cannot jump though in this form. * '''Gigantic Alice:' When she eats the Eat Me cake, Alice becomes enormous in size. She cannot use weapons in this size, and she can only attack using her feet and hands to fight armies, crush walls, destroy towers, and wreck buildings. * Butterfly Dodge: This power allows Alice to evade enemy attacks by turning into a swarm of butterflies and mist, which lets her move quicker than running. * Floating: In addition to being able to perform a triple jump, Alice can gently glide from platform to platform while floating. Using this ability allows Alice to reach levels that she cannot normally get to with normal jumps. * Breathing underwater: After helping the Mock Turtle, Alice is declared an "Honorary Reptile" and given a Turtle Shell as a thank you. It increases Alice's breath intake so she can stay underwater longer. She does not however seem to need the Turtle Shell to breathe underwater anymore in Alice: Madness Returns. * Invisible Alice: After staring into a Looking Glass, Alice becomes invisible for a period of time. This allows her to run past enemies unseen or to allow her to make sneak attacks. * Grasshopper Alice: From drinking Grasshopper Tea, Alice gains a bug-like appearance with green skin, black eyes, and a pair of wings on her back. As the name of the ability suggests, Alice is able to jump higher and run faster for a short amount of time. * Rage Alice: After being sprayed by a Rage Box, Alice turns into a demonic creature, with red skin, claw-like fingers, and black twisted horns, and she even roars like a predatory animal. For the limited time Alice is in this state, her attacks are stronger than normal and deal more damage; some of the weaker foes can die in one hit. *'Hysteria Alice': Similar to Rage, Hysteria is a temporary form of destruction, but Alice can only enter this form in her last fraction of health (Unless she is wearing the Fleshmaiden dress), In this form, the world\area is seen in gray-slate, and Alice appears in all white (except her hair) with blood-red eyes, and blood running from her eyes and mouth and covering her lower arms. Her weapons are covered in blood and bandages. Alice gains superhuman strength, dealing twice the damage, and invincibility. *'Entering the "Otherlands"': Alice can enter into and manipulate the psychological worlds of others like Jules Verne and Richard Wagner. *'Valkyrie Form:' By entering the "otherland" of Richard Wagner, Alice gained a new form from Wotan that gave her wings and a spear. Gallery Classic_dress.png|Classic Dress Steamdress.png|Steamdress Siren.png|Siren Silk_Maiden.png|Silk Maiden Royal_Suit.png|Royal Suit Misstitched.png|Misstitched Caterpillar_dress.png|Caterpillar Checkmate.png|Checkmate Cheshire_dress.png|Cheshire Fleshmaiden.png|Fleshmaiden Hattress.png|Hattress Late_but_Lucky.png|Late but Lucky To_the_Moon_dress.png|To the Moon Dress Around_the_World_dress.png|Around the World Dress 20,000_Leagues_Under_dress.png|20,000 leagues Under Dress To_the_Centre_dress.png|To the Centre Dress Valkyrie_alice.png|Valkyrie Alice Grasshopper_Alice.png|Grasshopper Alice Rage.png|Rage Alice Hysteria_Alice.png|Hysteria Alice Alice_in_reality.png|Reality Straitjacket.png|Straitjacket Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Dream Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Human Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mental Manipulators Category:Monster Category:Murderers Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Size Changers Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Spear Wielders Category:Tragic Character Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Teenagers